Yu gi Oh Cast stars on Jeopardy!
by fairywings81
Summary: Alex Trebek is sick,so Marik takes over. Tea is paired with Weevil,and those crazy Roba brothers are at it again! The most boring thirty minutes of Telvision,with a YGO twist! (Rated PG for some language)*COMPLETED*
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Yu gi Oh Cast in: 

Jeopardy! : A parody

Round One

*The Jeopardy Theme Music Ends,and the Audience sees a group of people around the Host's Podium. Marik is on his cell phone which has little Rods all over it*

Marik:Whaddya mean Alex is sick?! 

Producer:I'm sorry…

Marik:Who's going to host?!

Producer:Uh…you can. 

Marik::evil grin::Ooh…okay.::hangs up,looks at the group::Alright, you pea brains,I'm in for Alex Trebek.

Everyone::groan::

Marik:Shut up! Everyone get in their post!

*A loud crash from one of the podiums*

Marik:What the hell was that?!

Roba Brother 1:I broke my microphone…sorry.::speaking loudly::

Espa Roba::sighs::Can we just get this started?

Yami:It's time to….whoops. Wrong game. Let's just begin.::he gets into his::

Marik:Stop! Hold it! Haven't you guys noticed…there are only three podiums, and six of you! Which means I get to pick teams!::laughs evilly::

Tea:Oh no you don't you creep! I choose my own partner.

Marik:BE QUIET! I'M THE HOST,OBEY ME!

Tea::glare::

Audience::Boos at Marik::

Marik::turned his rod on them::Now you are all under my control! Do what thatr blinking applause thingy says!

Audience::zoned out::

Yami:Can we just play?! The show's only thirty minutes long!

Marik:Patience,Pharoah. I haven't chosen teams. Robas, you're together, Tea you and Weevil,and you ,Pharoah. Let's bring out our surprise guest!

Yami Bakura::walked out::Hey! I thought you said this was an Item auction?!::he turns and glares at Marik::

Marik:I didn't know you were so gullible,Grave Robber. Now,go with the Pharoah,so we can get this show on the road!

Yami B::growls::You will pay!::shoves Yami out of the way::I'll answer the questions.

Weevil::wraps an arm around Tea::We're going to win, especially if there are bug related questions. 

Tea:Eww! Get off of me Underwood!

Marik::smirked::Okay! Round One. 

Espa:We won the draw,so we will pick first.::looks at his little brother::Don't say a word.

Marik:Alright. Your catagories are: Millennium Items, Ancient Egyptian Living, Kaiba Corporation,Potpourri,Yami's Palace,and Bakura's locker.

Yami B: What kinda catagories are those?!

Yami: What do you mean, "Yami's Palace"?

Marik:You 're out of order!::scowl at the yamis::

Tea:This isn't Court TV!

Marik:Be quiet! Robas, you're up!::he looked over at the brothers.::Ahem!

Espa::he pushes his little brother away from the microphone::Alright,we'll have Millennium Items for 100.

Roba Brother: I might know!

Espa:Be quiet.

Marik:Alright…::was waiting for the answer to pop up. Waited a little longer::HEY! Fix the damn screen!

Answer: This Item can locate other Items, and Removes souls.

Yami B.::presses Buzzer::What is the Millennium Ring?

Espa:THAT'S NOT FAIR! HE CHEATED! HE OWNS IT!

Yami B:Do you want to see it's real power?!::threatening tone::

Espa::meeps::

Little Roba:He's scaring me,Espa…

Marik:ENOUGH! Yami Bakura, you got the answer correct. Espa, you did not. You lose 100 Life Points.::screen deducts 100 points from the 4000 total.::

Everyone:WHAT?! 

Yami: This isn't Duel Monsters!

Marik::snickered,turned to the yamis::Your pick.

Yami:Alright. I choose Ancient Egyptian Living for 30.

Answer:These people were considered nobles,and had elaborate burials upon their death. 

Yami::rolled his eyes::Who were the pharoahs?

Tea:This is sick! There's no way Espa or I have a chance! All these questions are manipulated!

Weevil:Not necessarily. There's still the Potpourri questions. 

Tea:I didn't ask you!

Marik:Alright, go again. 

Yami B:My turn. Millennium Items for 50.

Answer:This Item was thought to be lost, but was solved by a child.

Yami::scowls::

Yami B.:What is the Millennium Puzzle?

Marik:Correct. Oh, we're out of time for this Round. 


	2. Double Jeopardy!

****

Double Jeopardy! Round Two

*Marik is being applauded by mind slaved audience when the lights come back up. There's an empty podium*

Marik: Sorry for the inconvience….the Roba brothers have taken a nap break! Not to worry, we had two other brothers waiting backstage to fill in.

The Kaiba Brothers,Seto and Mokuba come out*

Marik:Welcome,Kaibas to my version of Jeopardy. 

Seto::studied the board::Kaiba Corporation? Who gave you permission to use that as a category?!

Marik:Nevermind that.::he turned to Tea and Weevil:: It was your turn. 

Weevil:Alright. Potpourri for 1000. 

Tea:You'd better get this right!

Weevil:Don't worry. 

Answer:She was the first female pharaoh of Ancient Egypt's Old Kingdom. 

Weevil::sweatdrop::Uh…go on,Tea….

Tea:WHAT?!

Weevil: I don't know it…

Tea:You're dead,Bug Boy!

::a buzzer sounds::

Marik:Oh,I'm so sorry…that was your last 1000 points. 

::Tea and Weevil drop, a la Russian Roulette::

Mokuba:Seto…we'd better stick to Kaiba Copration..I don't want to fall…..

Seto:Don't worry, Little Brother. 

Marik::smirks::

Yami:What was the question then?::was glaring at Marik::

  
Marik:Patience is a virtue…

Question:Who was Queen Hatshepsut?

Yami:Fine. Who next,since you dropped Weevil and Tea?

Marik::turns his gaze to the Kaibas::Them.

Mokuba:Come on,Marik..this ain't cool!

Marik:Pick a damn answer!

  
Seto::growls low::Kaiba Corporation for 800.

Marik:ooh…playin' it safe,are we? I like it!::he snickered::

Answer:This is the past time most of KaibaCorp's products are manufactured for. 

Mokuba::buzzes in:: What is Duel Monsters?

Marik:Correct!

Mokuba::smiles::I'm ready for a challenge.

Seto:Mokuba, no!

Mokuba:Bakura's locker for 200.

Seto:Gah! Mokuba, if you miss,we'll lose 200 life points!

Mokuba:I won't miss, Ni sama. 

Answer: Sushi, Rice and two twinkies.

Mokuba:What is Bakura's lunch?

Marik:Oh! A twofer! Correct! The Kaiba brothers are in the lead! But will the hold the lead after the yamis' turn? We shall see! Yamis, you're up!

Seto::was glaring at Mokuba:: You coulda cost us our life points!

Mokuba:Shut up. I didn't.

Seto::scowls,and turns to watch the more interesting argument between the two spirits::

Yami B:Bite me! You answered last time, damn it!

Yami: Because it was my turn,and since I answered correctly,I'm going again.

Yami B:Oh no you're not!::he aimed his Millennium Ring at him::

Marik::whips his rod out, and aims it at the two of them::Now now, children..play nicely. Don't make me mad…..

Seto::mutters::Too late for that….

Mokuba::has sneaked up behind Marik. He takes his Rod::Muwahha! Now I am in charge!

Marik:Wha?! Gimme that ,you twerp!

Mokuba:Nope!

Seto:Mokuba! Put the Item down….

Mokuba::has mind controlled Marik::Now…who is the host? Who's finally not a minority?

Marik::under mind control::You are…..::his cell phone rings::

  
Yami:I'll get it…::avoids Mokuba's glare,and takes t he phone::Hello?

Producer:WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE?! THE SHOW IS RUINED! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY AUDIENCE?::keeps ranting::

Yami::crushes the phone,a glare::Mortals…::he smiles at Marik::You're fired.

Marik::he stares blankly::

Mokuba::has Yami Bakura in a corner,poking him with the Rod::That's for trying to take over my body! That's for being mean to Bakura!

Yami B:HELP! PHARAOH! CRAZY KID!

Yami::smirked::Too bad….::he walks off,gloating::

Seto::takes the Rod from Mokuba,with a satisfied smirk::Rod all gone…::he hands it to Yami Bakura.::We're going to have a long talk about taking other people's power Items.::drags Mokuba off the set::

Yami B:MUWHAHHAAA! NOW I HAVE ALL SEVEN!

Audience:YOU'RE MISSIN' FOUR!

  
Yami B::banishes them to the Shadow Realm,walks off stage…as Marik disappears::

*Lights go out*

(A/n:I hope you all enjoyed this fic. I had a lot of fun writing it. Please R&R! There is a possible sequel to this,depending on other projects I'm working on.) 


End file.
